


Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [47]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cell Phones, Duga is fed up with Zizou's worries, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Robert loves 98 secrets d'une victoire, Self-Esteem Issues, Youri is still the good friend of the day, Zizou worries for Liza after his tears during the Legends match
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Greg n'avait pas prévu d'avoir en sa possession le portable de Bixente.





	Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir

Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir

  
Greg n'avait pas prévu d'avoir en sa possession le portable de Bixente, mais il ne pouvait pas lui rendre avant le lendemain, le Basque dormant tranquillement dans la chambre d'à côté sans qu'il n'ait la carte magnétique pour s'y infiltrer et lui rendre. En temps que journaliste, il avait toujours été curieux, alors avoir le téléphone d'un personnage qui l'avait toujours intrigué par sa présence et sa gentillesse. Bixente était toujours un mystère pour lui, même s'il le connaissait depuis vraisemblablement longtemps, sa capacité à se lier d'amitié avec tout le monde, sa sensibilité naturelle, bref... Il lui semblait qu'il avait craqué sur son collègue... Ce ne fut pas difficile de déverrouiller son portable, le code pin étant sa date de naissance, Greg n'était pas surpris que le fond d'écran soit ses enfants. En fait, il n'était plus vraiment surpris de Bixente maintenant qu'il travaillait avec lui depuis deux ans, il connaissait une bonne partie de ses goûts, de ses choix, il pouvait deviner ce qu'il allait dire à l'avance. Son doigt dérapa sur la messagerie alors qu'il voulait aller faire un tour sur son répertoire, et bien qu'il voulut quitter l'application, son regard fut attiré par les messages. ''T'as fini de pleurer maintenant ?! Zizou n'arrête pas de s'inquiéter !'' De Duga (il n'était plus surpris de sa franchise), ''Dis à ton copain journaliste que son film était génial !'' (Merci Robert pour ce compliment), et ''Tu lui as dit ?'' de Youri arrivé il y a à peine quelques heures. Grégoire fut intrigué, alors il relit les conversations avec intérêt, s'il comprenait bien, Youri savait que Bixente avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Greg se demanda ce que Bixente pouvait lui cacher, quand il regarda les brouillons que son ami n'avait pas osé lui envoyer. Il pourrait faire un roman avec tout ce qui n'avait pas été envoyé, mais le ''Je t'aime, ne m'en veux pas.'' lui fit mal. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir d'avoir des sentiments ?! Greg ressentait lui-même des choses pour lui, alors il attendrait que Bixente se décide, il ne voulait forcer la main de personne.

  
Fin


End file.
